Supergirl Episode 2
by bointhecity
Summary: Episode 2 of Supergirl. Supergirl's growing fears and insecurities might get the best of her if she can't get a grip.
SUPERGIRL

Episode II

"Karen Starr of Steel"

Written by

Beau Kragovich

Beau Rewrite

May 9th, 2016

ACT 1

FADE IN:

BEGIN DREAM:

EXT. ARGO CITY - KRYPTON - NIGHT

The planet of Krypton is crumbling. Tall buildings fall into rubble and people run for their lives. Supergirl is there in her Supergirl suit. She is standing in the center of Argo City, the capital of Krypton, and watching the chaos all around her.

She sees her parents running toward her. They look to be the same age as they were when Krypton exploded. Her mother, Alura Zor-El, is beautiful. Supergirl looks a lot like her. Her father, Zor-El, is holding Alura as they run forward. He looks intelligent and strong. He is dignified with streaks of grey in his hair.

They run by Supergirl as though they do not recognize her. She runs after them and pulls on her father's arm to stop them.

Her father is angry that she stopped them. Supergirl looks terrified and confused.

SUPERGIRL

What's going on? Why is everyone running?

ZOR-EL

Can you not see? Krypton is tearing itself apart.

ALURA

We must try and save it.

SUPERGIRL

How am I on Krypton? I watched Krypton die!

ALURA

And you ran! You did nothing!

SUPERGIRL

I was a child! I was powerless.

ZOR-EL

We don't have time for this. We've got to get to the ship deck and get as many people off the planet as possible.

SUPERGIRL

We won't make it in time! Last time the ship deck collapsed. Only one ship survived.

ALURA

And you took it for yourself!

SUPERGIRL

That's not true! Listen, I can help this time. I have abilities now. I can fly and-

ALURA

Kara! Watch out!

The ground underneath Supergirl breaks open. The chasm grows until suddenly there is a 20 foot divide between Supergirl and her parents.

ALURA

(Shouting, mocking)

Fly Kara! Show us what you can do!

Supergirl tries but she can't fly.

SUPERGIRL

(Shouting)

I can't! I don't know why!

ZOR-EL

(Shouting)

We don't have time for this!

Her parents turn their backs and keep running.

SUPERGIRL

Mother! Father! Please come back.

She tries again to fly but is unable to. She tries to run at super speed and is unable to.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

What's going on?! What's wrong with my powers?!

A man walks up behind her. He is tall and broad. He is in all black. This is Kal-El, Kara's cousin.

KAL-EL

Kara, you don't have your abilities under a red sun. You can't help any of us.

Kara stumbles backwards and almost falls into the chasm.

SUPERGIRL

Kal-El! Kal-El, please tell me what to do. Tell me how to save Krypton.

KAL-EL

You can't. Even if you had your abilities you'd be helpless.

SUPERGIRL

Please stop! Don't say these things.

KAL-EL

I speak only the truth. What makes you think you're so special? Why are you the Savior of humanity and all else? Are you so arrogant to think that people can't save themselves without you?

SUPERGIRL

I just want to help people!

KAL-EL

You can't help anyone. I can't help either, and I'm much stronger than you. What makes you think you can do anything?

SUPERGIRL

You're right Kal, it should have been you. You should have been the one sent to Earth.

Explosions are happening all around.

KAL-EL

It's too late for all that Kara. You've doomed us.

SUPERGIRL

NO! The last ship should still be there. If we hurry-!

KAL-EL

Goodbye, cousin.

Supergirl turns away as an explosion happens where Kal-El had been standing. She analyzes the chasm one more time and makes a running start for it. She jumps at the edge with all of her might and for a moment she thinks she will make it across, but then she falls.

ACT 2

INT. SUPERGIRL'S ROOM - METROPOLIS - NIGHT

Supergirl wakes up in a cold sweat. She is visibly shaken. She is crying.

She sits up on her bed and puts her hands on her face, wiping off the tears.

SUPERGIRL

Get yourself together. It was just a dream.

But she knows it was more than that.

Supergirl can't go back to sleep. She gets up from bed and starts wandering around Lois's apartment. She sees photos of Lois as a child playing with two other little girls. She sees a much younger and happier General Lane standing next to a beautiful woman who looks a lot like Lois. Supergirl misses her own family and she misses Krypton. It's been a long time since she's let herself think about it.

She has no one on Earth she can talk to. No one close enough to confide in, except for one person who might understand.

She puts on her Supergirl suit and flies off the balcony. She knows where she wants to go. She starts flying South, toward Mexico.

As she is flying she starts to think this is a bad idea. The confliction is pretty evident on her face. She stops and lets out an anguished cry.

SUPERGIRL

Argh! I can't do it!

She hears gun shots and crying. It sounds like it's happening right next to her but it is actually a memory.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

I've brought them enough pain.

She looks down at Earth below her. She is crying.

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

Do not cry, Kara.

Supergirl starts frantically turning her head.

SUPERGIRL

Who's there?!

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

A friend.

SUPERGIRL

Show yourself!

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

Please. I mean you no harm.

SUPERGIRL

Who the hell are you?!

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

I am someone who knows what it's like to be the last of your kind. I only want to help you.

SUPERGIRL

Not exactly reassuring. Why can't I see you?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

Because I am not there. I am far away, transmitting my thoughts telepathically.

SUPERGIRL

If you really just want to help me then why not get out of my head and talk to me in person?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

I am sorry. My presence would only endanger you.

SUPERGIRL

Did Havok send you?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

Havok? He has already made himself known? Then I may already be too late.

SUPERGIRL

Too late for what? If you're not working for Havok, how do you know him?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

I do not _know_ him; I know of him. He is dangerous. I've seen the aftermath of his wrath.

SUPERGIRL

Dangerous, says the guy who can only communicate with me through my mind for fear of endangering me.

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

I am here only to warn you, Kara. They are coming.

SUPERGIRL

Who's coming?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

You've already encountered one, Reactron. He is the first of many metas who work for Havok. They perceive you as a threat to this planet and they wish to extinguish that threat.

SUPERGIRL

Why does everyone think I am a threat? I've done nothing but help.

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

In a way I suppose that is my fault. It will take much work to make them trust you and none at all for that trust to be gone.

SUPERGIRL

Then what's the point?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

That's something you have to answer for yourself. Tell me Kara, are you afraid?

SUPERGIRL

Of?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

The path ahead. Of what's to come?

SUPERGIRL

Yes.

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

Good. Fear is a good motivator. Use it to grow. You aren't yet strong enough for what's to come.

SUPERGIRL

How do I get strong enough?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

I do not know. That is for you to find out.

SUPERGIRL

Then can you at least tell me who Havok is? Where I can find him?

UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)

I do not know. He hides his mind from me. He knows I am watching.

SUPERGIRL

Great. So you're useless.

Supergirl starts to ascend back to the ground. Something occurs to her and she stops.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Wait. What did you mean your fault?

The voice is gone.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Hello?

She lands on the balcony, not sure if she had just imagined the conversation or if it had actually happened.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Pull yourself together Kara.

She goes inside and takes off her suit.

She lays down and closes her eyes hoping to go back to sleep.

LATER

Supergirl is still trying to process what happened earlier. She decides to go on a walk to clear her head.

She's in her room and she's trying on some of Lois's clothes. She finds that's she's a little too broad and tall for Lois's clothes.

SUPERGIRL

Yea... This isn't going to work.

She concentrates. Back when she was traveling abroad she discovered that her cells have the ability to contract and expand allowing her to slightly change her frame and stature. She used it in order to keep people from realizing she is Supergirl when she is in plain clothes. She decides to do so again.

She condenses her frame. Makes her shoulders less broad, makes herself shorter. It's just enough that she fits in the clothes.

She's looking at herself in the mirror.

SUPERGIRL

Perfect! I'm sure Lois won't mind.

She thinks for a second. Then opens an envelope Lois left her with some cash in it.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Thanks Lois...

She puts some money in her pocket.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

I'll pay you back somehow.

She leaves.

ACT 3

EXT. DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS - DAY

As she's walking down the street Supergirl comes to a crosswalk and sees a little boy across the street. He's wearing a red cape similar to hers and he's fanning it out and pretending to fly as he runs around.

Supergirl smiles.

Then the boy turns into traffic and starts running across the street. There are cars coming.

The boy's mother and Supergirl see him and scream.

MOTHER

Peter!

SUPERGIRL

Hey!

Instinctively Supergirl runs toward the boy but she consciously tries not to use any of her abilities because people are watching. She grabs the boy but she isn't able to get away from an oncoming car without using her abilities.

The car is just feet away from them. The driver is breaking and swirving. Supergirl reaches out toward the car so she can stop it with her super strength.

A force field surround them, shielding them from the car. The car hits the force field but the impact is minimal. The boy is crying. Supergirl looks at her hand, wondering if this is a new ability she hasn't discovered yet. She looks up, still holding the boy, and sees a figure of light with a female body slowly lowering to the ground. This is Prysm. Prysm turns to Supergirl.

PRYSM

You guys OK?

SUPERGIRL

(Fascinated)

Y-Yea.

Supergirl looks down at the boy.

LITTLE BOY

(Timidly)

Mmhmm

There are car horns and alarms going off all around them.

Prysm looks around and then turns to Supergirl.

PRYSM

Just stay here. There are medics en route.

Prysm goes over to check on the driver of the car. The force field lowers. The boy's mother runs over to get her son as Prysm is coming back.

LITTLE BOY

Mommy!

Supergirl releases the boy.

MOTHER

Peter! Don't do that! Don't ever do that again!

She grabs her son and kisses him repeatedly. She turns to where Prysm and Supergirl are.

MOTHER

Thank you! Thank you so much!

Supergirl starts to say something to the mother. She thinks the thanks is directed towards her, but it's really for Prysm.

PRYSM

No problem Ma'am. It's what I do.

The boy looks up at Prysm in amazement. He turns to his mother.

LITTLE BOY

Mommy! What is that?!

His mom laughs in relief. He turns to Prysm.

LITTLE BOY (CONT'D)

Are you an Angel?

Prysm laughs.

PRYSM

Mmmm...not quite an Angel, but close.

The woman and her son walk off. There are people still watching. Most have their phones out and are taking pictures.

Prysm turns to Supergirl now. Her tone is noticeably different.

PRYSM

What were you thinking? Jumping into traffic like that…

SUPERGIRL

I'm fine, thanks. I was trying to save the boy.

PRYSM

Well you're lucky I was here, or you'd both have gotten hurt.

SUPERGIRL

I'm more capable than I look.

PRYSM

I'm sure you are, but please leave the heroics to the professionals.

SUPERGIRL

I'll try and remember that.

Prysm looks Supergirl up and down. There's something familiar about her.

PRYSM

Have I seen you before?

SUPERGIRL

(Nervously)

Me? No... Nope. I'm new in town.

PRYSM

Ok... Well stay out of trouble.

Prysm flies off.

SUPERGIRL

I'll try.

Supergirl starts walking off.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

(In a mocking tone)

No problem Ma'am. It's what I do.

She dusts off her knee, sirens approach.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Leave the heroics to the professionals. Ugh

She speeds up as police get closer.

SUPERGIRL(CONT'D)

I don't sound like that...do I?

INT. COFFEE SHOP - DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS - DAY

After the earlier incident, Supergirl is taking a stroll and comes upon a coffee shop. She goes in, orders tea and she's waiting to pay.

While she's waiting she notices a man eyeing her.

He's looks like he's around her age. He's dressed well and has a kind smile, but you can see he's had a troubled past. At the same time, he looks dorky. This is Richard Malverne.

RICHARD

Tea?

SUPERGIRL

Sorry?

RICHARD

Oh, excuse me. I just noticed you ordered tea. I don't see a lot of people ordering that.

SUPERGIRL

Yup... It's a thing... On the menu.

RICHARD

Haha, yea. I realize that commenting on your choice of bevarage might not have been the best ice breaker.

Supergirl fights the urge to laugh.

SUPERGIRL

Hah...no. It's fine, I just...do I know you?

RICHARD

Nope. I think I'd remember you.

She gives him a funny look. It's her turn in line. She goes up and pays.

SUPERGIRL

Do you often talk to strangers on line at the coffee shop?

RICHARD

No, but I would if more strangers were as beautiful as you.

Richard is taking money out of his pocket and placing it on the counter to pay for his drink.

She blushes.

SUPERGIRL

That's very sweet, but

RICHARD

The second I saw you, I wanted to know who you are.

SUPERGIRL

Ohhhkayyy...it was nice meeting you...

RICHARD

Richard. That's my name.

SUPERGIRL

Richard. Right. Well...

She heads for the door. He runs after her.

RICHARD

Wait! That was weird...I'm not usually _that_ weird.

SUPERGIRL

Yea...kind of.

RICHARD

Those lines always work in movies. Can we start again?

She looks like she's about to say no.

RICHARD

What's your name?

SUPERGIRL

If I tell you, you'll leave me alone?

RICHARD

If I have to.

SUPERGIRL

You have to.

RICHARD

(Kicking around his foot like a kid)

Okay...

SUPERGIRL

It's Karen. Now please go back to whatever fairy tale realm you escaped from.

RICHARD

Does that make me Prince Charming?

Supergirl lets out a laugh and lowers her guard.

SUPERGIRL(CONT'D)

I just...it's not like me to do this.

RICHARD

Meet a nice guy in a coffee shop and have a conversation?

SUPERGIRL

No... Well yes, but also to have a conversation at all.

Now he looks at her like she's the weird one.

RICHARD

Well then! You're in luck! I happen to be an expert at conversation.

She laughs.

SUPERGIRL

Ok, Richard... let's talk.

EXT. DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS - DAY/NIGHT

It's early evening now. Supergirl and Richard walk out of the coffee shop together and start walking down the street.

Suddenly there's a loud bang a few blocks down.

RICHARD

What wasthat?!

SUPERGIRL

I'm not sure.

She looks around, panicked. Another explosion goes off.

SUPERGIRL(CONT'D)

I'm sorry Richard. You seem like a nice guy, but I have to go.

RICHARD

What?

SUPERGIRL

I'm sorry! Thank you for the conversation... It was nice!

She runs off toward the loud explosion. Her plan is to hide somewhere and change into her Supergirl costume. When she arrives at the site of the explosion, however, she sees a standoff between a man in a black suit with a blue Lightning bolt running down the side, this is Black Lightning, and woman also in black, with ice blue hair flying around her head, this is LiveWire. There's electricity buzzing around both of them.

Black Lightning is hovering in the air on a disc, while LiveWire seems to just be hovering on her own.

She hears sirens approaching. She hides in an alley and changes into her costume. She comes out and sees DEO vans closing in on the area. Black Lightning starts to talk to LiveWire.

SUPERGIRL

Finally! This looks like a job for...!

Before she can finish her thought Black Lightning yells across to LiveWire.

BLACK LIGHTNING

You don't have to do this!

LIVEWIRE

(Fauning sincerity)

Oh, I don't? Well I guess that changes everything!

Supergirl watches. She's cautious and ready to intervene if needed.

They both shoot electricity at each other. They are equally matched and neither budges. General Lane gets out of his van. He's looking up at them. Black Lightning and LiveWire withdraw their electricity.

BLACK LIGHTNING

You've got to stop! I've beat you before and I'll do it again and you'll just end up right back in jail.

LIVEWIRE

That was before! You won't win this time.

BLACK LIGHTNING

It doesn't have to be like this, Les.

LIVEWIRE

I told you never to call me that again, Static, or Black Lightning; whatever you're going by these days. I'm LiveWire!

Livewire sends a blast of electricity toward Black Lightning who deflects it with his hover disc. The blast ricochets and hits a building.

General Lane grabs a megaphone.

GENERAL LANE

Both of you, stand down immediately. This is a residential area. There are civilians who can get hurt. Lower yourselves to the ground and give yourselves up.

LiveWire is amused. She directs her attention to General Lane.

LIVEWIRE

How adorable.

She sends a small pulse which short-circuits the megaphone causing it to malfunction.

General Lane directs his men.

GENERAL LANE

Ready fire!

Black Lightning turns towards General Lane.

BLACK LIGHTNING

Sir, please stay out of this! She's danger-

LiveWire takes advantage of Black Lightning's averted attention and hits him head on with a blast. He's sent flying toward a building.

LIVEWIRE

Ha! Who's next?

LiveWire uses her abilities to start lifting a police car into the air. Supergirl springs into action and flies toward the car grabbing it.

SUPERGIRL

Unfortunately for you, that would be me.

Everyone turns to Supergirl. LiveWire turns to her and has a sinister smile.

General Lane is cautious. He turns to his men.

GENERAL LANE

Hold.

FADE OUT.

END


End file.
